Away From Home
by Samsafanfic
Summary: -A forceful punch landed on Amu’s face. “You will do what I say, when I say it!” Demanded the attacker.- Amu is forced away from home, injured and passes out. Who is to find her except... Ikuto? My first Shugo Chara Fanfiction, please read and reveiw! TY!
1. Chapter 1

**_Away from home: Chapter 1_**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

A forceful punch landed on Amu's face. "You will do what I say, when I say it!" Demanded the attacker.

Who was the attacker? Her father. As shocking as it was, it was true. Her dad always acted perky and happy before it happened. Before his wife died. When this happened, her started abusing Amu everyday.

Ami, Amu's baby sister-4 years old, I think- Well, Amu prevented him from touching her. She promised her life to him, as long as he didn't touch her sweet and innocent baby sister.

He had laughed at this. "I love her still, just not you. I will take her places, but not you. You and her had a fight, so she went on a walk, and got ran-over. It was your fault!" He had told her, the night he began the abuse.

"You will always do what I say!" Papa had said. ((I don't know his name, so I will say 'Papa' as it does in the series.))

"Y-yes s-sir" Amu said shakily, coughing up a bit of blood.

Papa examined the beat up girl. Her face was bruised, her arms were cuts from the knives he had pierced her, and she was just bleeding, barley standing. Also, on her legs, though you couldn't see because of the pants, were he had cut her repeatedly. Every night when she was asleep he would come into her room and scratch four marks on each leg. She would wake up bleeding and crying, to his satisfaction.

"Hn. Go for a walk, and, you don't have to come back. Actually…don't ever come back." He commanded. She stared at him, as if saying, where am I supposed to go?

She bent her head. "Hai, sir" And with that she tearfully went to get her things.

"Don't take Ami's future clothing, just get out." He said, smirking at her. How had he become like this? It was so strange!

Amu, with all her strength, excited the house, and headed to the closest bench she could find. It was 2:30am, so no-one was out. She was cold, bleeding, and alone. Or…so she thought.

Ikuto was taking his usual early-morning stroll. Yoru had stayed home, for he didn't really care for the normal cat-like early morning awakeners. Yoru did his wondering at mid-day.

Ikuto strolled around for a while. He passed several trees, and buildings, but everything was peaceful and silent.

A drop hit the back of his neck. It was raining. He loved rain, and yet hated it at the same time. He still was walking straight forward. He was about to turn, when he saw a figure lying on a bench. He approached it curiously.

"Amu?" He said, recognizing the face. He came over to the girl. He noticed her face was scratched and she was bruised all over. But, the thing she noticed mostly was that she was bleeding in various places.

"Amu?" He said, eyes widening. He slightly shook her shoulder. No response. He did it again, and again, no response. He lightly slapped her face. He received a low groan, but no shifting. Amu was beaten up pretty bad, but by whom?

Ikuto gazed at the girls' helpless face, sighed, and picked his unconscious enemy up. He began carrying her to the apartment he lived alone in.

Once at the apartment he carefully set the rather light Amu on his bed. He got out a first aid kit and brought it back to the room.

"What you doing Ikuto nyaa?" Yoru asked. He then shifted his gaze to Amu. "Oh, no, Ikuto! Not her! She is the enemy!"

"Yoru, she is wounded! Would you have left your precious Ran out in the rain if she was wounded and barley breathing?" He demanded, in a voice of… caring?

"No…." Was the chara's response. Yoru said he was going out, and left the house. He was most likely going to retrieve Amu's shugo chara's who were at home.

Ikuto examined Amu's arms first. There were a few cuts that were bleeding. He sighed and slowly put Band-Aids and disinfectant on the scratches.

He then moved to her face. There was nothing he could do here. There were just many bruises and scratches. She had obliviously been abused…badly.

Ikuto looked at her legs. She was wearing pants, which were soaked, as was her shirt. She was going to catch cold. Ikuto rolled up her pants legs and gasped. On each of her legs were four fresh wounds, and several old ones. The abuse must have been going on forever, yet she had always kept on smiling.

He treated all of her wounds. Finally he was done. But…now he had to get her into something dry!

Ikuto's face turned a light pink as he pulled off Amu's pants. Luckily her panties were not wet! He then slowly slipped off her shirt. His face turned beet red. She had not been wearing a bra! He stared at her a bit to long for his liking.

He grabbed a big t-shirt and quickly put it on her. It was long enough to cover her panties at least. He covered her with the blanket on his bed to keep her warm. He then went into the small kitchen and started making breakfast. Yes, he did know how to cook, because he lives alone and he wouldn't have such a nice body if he ate out for every meal!

-:-:-:-Meanwhile with Yoru-:-:-:-

Yoru entered the open window in Amu's bedroom. He spotted three lone eggs on the bed. He flew over, and tapped each.

Ran was the first one to pop up. "Y-Yoru?" She mumbled sleepily. Immediately the other two popped put of their eggs.

"YORU?!" They all coursed.

"Hai?" He asked mischievously. Then he remembered he was there for serious purposes. "You're…um…Amu is injured? And…uh…she is with Ikuto and-" He was cut off by a loud chorus of "WHAT?!"

Yoru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just follow me." He said and led the three to Ikuto's apartment.

-:-:-:-At Ikuto's-:-:-:-

After eating breakfast, Ikuto went in his bedroom to check on Amu. Once he walked in he heard a small groan, and saw Amu shuffling.

"Amu?" He asked the still moving figure. Amu's eyes shot open, and as quickly they shut. The light was very dim in the room, but still, a bit too bright for a sleepy person.

Amu slowly opened her eyes again, as she scanned the room. "I should be on the bench…" She said in a hoarse voice, and then her eyes landed on Ikuto.

"What? Ami-chan?" She asked.

"What?" Ikuto asked her slowly, looking at her as she looked at him. Suddenly she shot up straight, only to be forced down by Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu confusedly asked the person in front of her.

"Amu?" He replied, or asked.

"W-where am I-I?" Amu questioned, looking around the room curiously.

"You're in my apartment. You were passed out on a bench, so I brought you here." Ikuto explained calmly.

Amu's eyes widened. "Where is A-Ami?!" She asked.

"I don't know who 'Ami' is, or where she/he is." Ikuto replied, just as calmly as before.

"She is with..._him_?" Amu said in a quite voice. Her eyes began to looke a bit teary.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked, and though how he hated to admit it, he was worried about his...well...enemy.

"Who is he?" Ikuto questioned, to the now almost in tears Amu.

"Nobody." Amu said, sniffling a bit. Ikuto looked at her, but didn't press the subject. It might turn out bad if he did.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ikuto finally spoke. "So...do you want some...ummm...food?" He asked.

"S-sure." She replied quietly, flipping the blanket over her off. She looked down at herself, and her eye started twitching.

"Ikuto?" She asked, in a sweet ((decieving)) voice.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You...changed my...clothes? YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and hit him with a pillow that was behind her.

**END OF CHAPTER **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

((Okay, first of all, I don't have anything against Amu's dad. I just thought it migh make a good idea for a story. So, will Ikuto be able to walk when Amu is done with him? What will happen to Ami?

Please give me the reviews to find out. I do give open arms to criticism. Sorry for my spelling mistakes.))

_**-Samsafanfic**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Away from home: Chapter 2**_

_**Recap: Amu was thrown out of the house. She passes out and is treated by Ikuto. Then she realized that he redressed her, and calls him a pervert, followed by a series of punches. Must suck to be him.**_

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

Ikuto handed the left-over's to a still steaming Amu. She had finally stopped attacking him, once; to Amu's satisfaction; he had a big red mark on his face.

"Here" Ikuto said, sticking the chicken and rice in front of Amu, who just nodded.

"I will go after I eat." Amu said, after a moments silence.

"You can't." Ikuto said plainly.

"Why not?" Amu demanded.

"You can't walk. So you can't go home." Ikuto explained in a bored tone.

"Who said I was going home?" Amu muttered, but Ikuto heard.

"You are not going to go home?" He curiously questioned.

"No" She said, sticking a spoonful of food in her mouth. "Can I have some water?" She asked, obliviously avoiding the subject of either her family or her house.

"What's wrong with your house?" Ikuto pressed. Amu's eyes glinted dangerously.

"NOTHING!" She exclaimed. She then realized that she had yelled, and quietly said, "Nothing ins wrong. Can I please have some water?"

Without a word, Ikuto got up and left the room to go get water. He wondered what had gone on at her house. _Why am I worried about __**her? **__She is my __**enemy! **_

**-:-:-:-Later-:-:-:-**

"Where am I going to sleep?" Amu asked Ikuto, after dinner.

"With me of course. I know you want to sleep beside me!" Ikuto said, causing Amu to blush.

"NO YOU PERVERT!" She exclaimed, attempteing to whack hime up side the head, but failing, because he moved, and she couldn't get up to hit him.

"Aww" He griped, or at least pretended to. He loved messing with his Amu so much. Hold on. His? Where did that come from. BAD THOUGHTS! Anyways...

Amu's eye twitched slightly. "Seriously, where do I sleep?"

"I already said, with me." He slyly said, leaning toward Amu. She blushed more.

"S-stop kidding." She stuttered. Ikuto smirked. _Aww so cute! _He felt like saying, but just settled for smirking at the now glaring girl.

"Fine! I-I'll sle-sleep on the f-floor then!" Amu said, and shakily stood. She started falling forward, only to be swiftly caught by the cat.

Amu's face became beat red as she realized he had saved her by wrapping his arm around her waist. She jumped away, or more like fell on the bed because of her injured legs.

"..." It was pretty quite.

"I will sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." Ikuto finally said.

"No, I will take the couch." Amu protested, stubbornly.

"Or...we can both have the couch." Ikuto said, winking at Amu, who rolled her eyes.

"We will figure it out later. Do you have a tv or something?" Amu asked boredly.

"Yeah, come on." Ikuto said, and Amu tried to stand up, only to fall back down onto the soft surface of the bed. Ikuto sighed.

"AHH!" Amu screamed, as Ikuto picked her up bridal style. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"You can't walk, and want to watch tv, so...yeah." Ikuto explained. The real reason was, well...he could see down her shirt while he was holding her. And, to add to that, she was only wearing _his_ long t-shirt. He could ask for it back right now. ((Yes, if you didn't think, yet, that he was a pervert, then you are...mental))

After a second, Amu saw where Ikuto was looking. "I-Ikuto! You PERVERTED CAT!" She screamed, hitting him on the head and pulling his hair.

"Fine, if you are...um...ungreatful, then give me back my shirt!" Ikuto exclaimed, smirking at the now red ((that could rival her hair)) face. She didn't say anything.

Once Ikuto reached the couch, he didn't put Amu down. "...I am waiting you know" Amut finally said, after a minute or so of being in the pretty boys arms. Hold on. Where is this coming from? Pretty boy? Okay, he dis look hot, but- Hold on! WAIT! No he was no good looking. Well actually...

"You're waiting? Yeah right, I know you want to stay in my arms. Right?" Ikuto replied, interuppting Amu's argument with... herself. Amu's face agian turned red, but Ikuto wan't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Put me down!" Amu said, and whacked Ikuto's arm, so he dropped her onto the soft and fluffy couch. She sat up, and Ikuto sat beside her, turning on the telvision. At least he didn't turn it to a stupid chanel...well no completely stupid. ((It was turned to the tv show that Amu was watching the night she prayed for her guardian Chara's, you know, with the fortune telling person.))

After about five or ten minutes of watching television, Amu was asleep. Her head fell on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto looked down at the sleeping girl. Wel.. it was okay...wasn't it? I mean, what could it hurt.

Ikuto's eyes widened, as he heard Amu talk in her sleep. "Thank you, Ikuto-kun." She said, smiling. _Kun?_ where did _kun _come from? He looked at her, as she talked again.

"Thanks for actually caring. Your better than dad." She said quietly.

Ikuto smiled lightly. He lied his head ontop of Amu's, and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Maybe havinig Amu over wasn't so bad...that is...until they wake up. What would happen when they notice their postion...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Thanks for reading, Reveiw! R&R**

((Thanks for the great reviews guys! I just thoght that I could make Amu a bit more...Agressive. Tell me if it is to OOC for her plz :) Reveiw fast and I will try to hurry with the next chapter. It may be up by tomorrow or the end of the night. Thanks! :) (Hurry and review!)

I am thinking about a bit more of a problem to come up in a few chapters. Hope you like it. Sorry for spelling or grammer mistakes.))

**_-Samsafanfic_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Away from home: Chapter 2_**

**_Recap: Amu and Ikuto fell asleep while watching television in the living room. _**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

**_Amu's Dream last night:_ **

_Amu smiled at Ikuto. "Thank you, Ikuto-kun. You know, for the date." _

_"It's noting, Amu." Iktuo said._

_"No, it is. Thanks for actually caring. Your better than dad." Amu replied, pecking Ikuto's cheek._

_Ikuto smiled and kissed Amu on the lips. She blushed a bright red, and said bye. She was at the hotel. _

**_End of Dream_**

A just sleeping Amu groaned and shifted positions on a hard yet soft and warm surface. _Hmm, this is so warm. What am I on? Anyway, I will just sleep for five more minutes. _She thought, and then quickly drifted off to sleep.

Ikuto's eyes slowly opened. At first he noticed something strange. There was a unusual amount of presure on his chest. He looked down at a sleeping figure.

Amu's head was resting on his chest, and her body was curled into the warmth of his. One of Ikuto's arms were draped around Amu's waist and the other was entwined with her arm and fingers. Amu's spare arm was under her head, giving his chest a bit of a cushion.

Ikuto suddenly had an idea. He would see how she reacted when she found out that she had been using him as a pillow. He closed his eyes, and acted like he was asleep.

A while later Amu's eyes slowly opened. She looked up at Ikuto, and blushed a deep red, which he saw because his eyes were barely open. "Ikuto?" She whispered.

She then slowly, so not to wake him up, shifted to the other side of the sofa. She put one foot on the ground, and winced, but put the other on the ground also. She stood up shakily, trembling. She fall on teh ground with a soft thud.

She slowly got back up, only to fall again. "Damn! What kind of father does this to his daughter?" She murmured, but Ikuto had heard. She again pulled herslef up, and stood.

"I guess I could at least make him some breakfast. If I can with these useless things." Amu said to herself. "I wonder what Ran, Miki, and Su are doing. Maybe Ami found them and is taking care of them. Ami..."

Amu stood there for a moment, before shakily walking into the small kitchen. "I wonder if he has anything that I could make...maybe eggs." She said, and began preparing a meal.

**-:-:-:-Back with Ikuto-:-:-:-**

Ikuto opened his eyes. Why would she cook for him? Oh...duh! Because he let her stay over. But, why for him would she, when she was in that kind of condition? I mean, she could barley even stand!

And the other thing. Her dad was the one who had beet her? I thought he was the one that had always loved her. Along with her mother. Why would the bird photogropher harm his daughter?

It was just all to weird. Was that what she was talking about last night in her sleep? _"Thank you, Ikuto-kun._" She had said. _"Thanks for actually caring. Your better than dad."_

He closed his eyes, thinking. He heard footsteps enter the room, but he knew it was Amu, so he didn't open his eyes. "Ikuto-kun?" She said in a low voice. He didn't open his eyes.

"Ikuto-kun?" Amu said, lightly shaking his shoulder. _I can't believe I didn't even notice she ever used kun. Hmm..._ Ikuto thought, opening his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked. She blushed lightly. Why? Well he had know idea. The truth was, it was because he looked like a hot angel when he 'woke up'. He had looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, and his smooth voice only made her blush more.

"U-um, I made some breakfast...so..." She said in a voice barley over a light whisper.

"Okay." Ikuto said, and headed for the kitchen, Amu following him.

"Why are you walking? You are shaking all over." Ikuto commented, putting items on two plates, one for each of them.

"No, I am fine. I will be able to leave you alone after breakfast. I can go to a hotel or something." Amu said, grabbing her plate from Ikuto.

"Why would you go to a hotel?" Ikuto asked, hoping she may talk about her father and the abuse.

"Because, I...umm... I can't go home. I...umm... ran away." Amu replied, nervously messing with her fingers.

"I know your dad hits you. You were talking in your sleep last night." Ikuto said seriously. He wanted to find out some information, and this was probably going to be the only way he could do so.

Amu froze. She was talking in her sleep last night? And Ikuto knew the secret not even Ami-chan knew? No way!

"What are you talking about?" Amu said, deciding to play dumb. Maybe he was just guessing the people who could of hurt her. Yeah, that had to be it! OF course it was!

"Amu, I know he does. Don't play dumb." Ikuto said. "Why does he do it?" He asked, hoping to get an answer.

Amu looked down. So he really did know. I guess I could tell him, but know one else.

"But, Amu-chan! The prince is the one you like! You can't tell him! He is the enemy!" A voice in Amu's head said. She immediatly realzied it was Ran's voice.

Ikuto noticed that Amu's hair clips suddenly changed from x's to hearts. "Ran?" Amu said. "Where are you?"

Suddenly Yoru, Ran, Miki, and Su, popped out of thin air. Amu's brets changed back to the x's.

"Ran, Miki, Su?" Amu asked her three guardian Chara's. aka Shugo Chara's.

"Hai." All three replied. Amu finished her food without a word. As did Ikuto. Amu washed both plates, and placed them where she had found them.

"Bye, Ikuto." Amu said. The Chara's all headed outside, well, Amu's did. Yoru was taking a cat nap.

"Amu? Why don't you just stay here? Do you even have monoey for a hotel?" Ikuto asked. Amu sweat dropped.

"Heh...I forgot about money... but, I can find somewhere...maybe." Amu said, opening the door.

"You can live here for now." Ikuto offered. _What is this feeling? Why am I being so nice to Amu-chan? Chan? Chan? I am going crazy..._ Ikuto thought.

"No, it's fine... I don't want to be a burden." Amu replied, looking down. Ikuto sighed. He went over to Amu, picked her up bridal style, and brought her into the living room. He set her down on the couch.

"Why did you do that?" Amu asked, not in a angry voice, but more of a curious voice.

"First of all, you were planning to go outside in my shirt and panties. Next, you can stay here. And finally, you are injured, and there for can't protect yourself against creeps and perverts. To top it off, you have no money!" He explained, exasperated. She did nothing but stare at himm, and blush slightly.

"Okay..." She muttered.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Read and Review, please!**

((Thanks for the reviews. I really updated quicker than expected this time. Only about two hours later! Well, sorry for any mistakes. Will you help me get ideas. I am on a bit of a writers block, otherwise I would have wrote more for this chapter.

Do I need longer chapters? Plz tell me if I do. So, What will happen when Amu stays with Ikuto? Stay tune to find out! Thanks! I hope to have the next chapeter up by tomorrow!))

**_-Samsafanfic_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Away from home: Chapter 4_**

**_Recap: Amu says that she will live with Ikuto, after being offered, and... well... pretty much forced to. _**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

I was Monday, and so a new week of school. Ikuto had made Amu get a part time job, after she was a bit more healed, and so now, she had her regular school uniform ((worn in her style of course)) back.

Ikuto had stayed home, of course, since he doesn't attend Amu's school, while Amu had left for school early. ((Okay, Ikuto doesn't go to any school, does he?))

Amu had been told there would be a meeting right before school at the garden, thus she left early. She entered the garden, at record time! For once, she wasn't late! Everyone else were already there, doing paper work and such.

"Amu-chan! You were supposed to meet Yaya at the candy shop yesterday!" Yaya complained. "I had to pay for **all** my candy!" She exclaimed, dhowing Amu her empty wallet.

"Sorry Yaya, I forgot." Amu said. Truthfully she had forgotten until now. Yaya hmphed.

"Fine, Amu-chan! Then you have to take me today!" Yaya exlaimed.

"I can't Yaya, I got a job. My...uhh... dad told me to?" Amu said, in more of believe me because I am lying way than a statment. ((thus the question mark!))

"But, Amu, I went by Yesterday and your dad said you moved out." Nadeshiko said, frowning at Amu. Crud! Amu thoguht, trying to think of an excuse. Luckily she was saved, by the bell.

RINGGG!

"Oh, well I have to hurry. Don't want to be late for class!" Amu said, quickly running away. ((Like in episode 2 when she is running toward the bar to show how you swing over it. You know, when Ran takes controll of her body?))

_**-:0:-With Ikuto-:0:- **((Okay, I am going to Ikuto during the school days))_

Ikuto was laying on the roof of Amu's school, taking a nap, only to be disrupted by, guess who? His 'favorite' sister of course.

"Ikuto! Ikuto I said." Utau said, shaking her brothers shoulder.

"What, Utau?" Ikuto asked, his rather persistently annoying sister. She had her hands on her hips, as she looked down at him. ((He was still laying on the ground.))

"Why didn't you come to the ice cream shop Yesterday?" She asked, in a straight forward voice.

"I didn't say that I would come. You just assumed I would. Yesterday I heard that assuming makes an ass out of you and me." Ikuto said, wanting to change the subject, so that Utau wouldn't find out that the person she hated her brother being with the most was now temporaraley living in his house.

Utau studied his face for a moment. "You were with that girl with the three Chara's weren't you!" She accused.

"So what if I was. It wouldn't be your buisness even if I was with the kiddy king." Ikuto said. Utau glared at him. Now he knew he was in trouble, but he wouldn't back down to his little sister.

"Anyway, the 'that girl with the three Chara's' name is Amu." Ikuto said, daringly. He knew this coment would only make Utau angrier, but he, at the moment that is, didn't really care.

"That girl, is Easters enemy. Our enemy. You can't love are enemy, Ikuto." Utau exclaimed angriliy. This was not going to turn out well at all.

"So, where were you two?" Utau persisted. She was not going to let this go. Maybe not now, or ever. She was way to over protective for he rown good, and that was going to cause her some real pain one day.

"It isn't any of your buisness. Utau, go, now." He commanded, but she stayed firm in her spot.

"Tell me or else... I will show baby pictures of you...naked to The 'Guardians of the school'!" Utau threatened, glaring at her brother. She had to know, even if it meant argueing.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the nerve." Ikuto remarked. Utau pulled out a handful of a young, no, baby boy, nakeed, in a bucket. Ikuto blushed.

"Why do you even keep those with you?" Ikuto asked. Utau's glare just hardened.

"She lives in my apartment." Ikuto said. Utau's mouth fell agape. The bell rung. _Now's my chance! _Ikuto thought, and with his crafty cat ability, he escaped from Utau, unnoticed.

**-:0:- With Amu -:0:-**

Amu was walking back to the garden. It was time for the regular after school meeting. This would be bad. Hopefully they didn't press earliers subject.

"Why did you move out?" Yaya asked, right when Amu walked in.

"I didn't, I just..." Amu said.

"But your dad said that you-" Nadeshiko started.

"Because I did." Amu lied. Well, it was not a lie in a way, but on the other hand, she was kicked out, she didn't move out.

"But you just said that-" Yaya started.

"FINE! I will tell you the truth!" Amu shouted exasperated, and all the guardians of the school listened as she explained everything from the beginning.

-After explained-

"So you're living with _him_." Tadase said menacingly. Everyone winced, except Amu, who still had no idea that Tadase now liked her and not Amulet Heart.

"Uh...yeah. Wow, look at the time. Well, I would love to stay and... uh... chat, but I really have to be going now!" Amu said, and ran like she had this morning, except this time she ran to Ikuto's apartment.

Amu quickly closed the door behind her, still breathing heavy. "I haven't run so much since Kukia made me do those laps with him." She said to herself.

"With the kiddy king and the hench followers?" Ikuto said from behind her. Amu jumped ten feet in the air.

"I-Ikuto-kun! Don't do that!" She exclaimed.

"It's your turn to cook dinner tonight." Ikuto told her. "I bought some chicken and rice."

"Okay." Amu said, heading toward the kitchen.

-When dinner was ready-

Amu put the two plates on the table. "Ikuto-kun! Dinner is done!" She yelled, and soon they were sat down eating.

There was a knock at the door. Ikuto got up to get it, and who was at the door? It was none other than...

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Read and Review, Please! Thanks!**

((I hope you like it. Is the sibling fight OOC? Or not? They don't usually fight, but I wanted them to, so what do you think? So who is at the door? What will happen now that the Guardians and Utau know that Amu is living in Ikuto's apartment?

Oh, and thanks for the reviews! You helped me get ideas! :) Thanks! The next chapter should be up later.))

**_-Samsafanfic_**


	5. Chapter 5

** _Away from home: Chapter 5_**

**_Recap: The Guardians and Utau were told that Amu is living in Ikuto's apartment and at dinner there was a knock at the door._**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

Ikuto opened the door to see none other than his sister, and one other...guest. Tadase was also outside.

"Yes, kiddy king, Utau?" Ikuto asked the two, who glared at him in response.

"Well, invite me in, Ikuto." Utau demanded. She pointed to her pocket, and then shifted her eyes towards Tadase. That could only mean that she had the baby pictures and she would, if needed, show them to Tadase.

Iktuo stood back and let them come in. Technichally, if he did this, and then things got out of hand, he could call the police, tell them he went to get something, and then these to walked in. Right? Or maybe not, since Utau was his sister. That would probably change the whole situation. Oh well, she could be held for blackmail!

Both walked in, closing the door behind them. "Iktuo-kun, who is it?" Amu asked from the kitchen. _kun? _They both thought feriously. _Since when were they so close? _

Recieving no answer, Amu walked out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw the two- Tadase and Utau. "W-what are you doing here?" Amu asked nervously. This annoyed Ikuto for some reason.

"Yes, what are you _two _doing here?" Ikuto asked in a testy voice.

"Can't I see my brother?" Utau asked, at the same time that Tadase said, "Can't I see my friend?"

Ikuto glared at both. "Sure, but you are inturupting dinner, and you didn't call first." Ikuto shot back to the ochiibi (shorty) and his sister.

"Well, I am _so sorry_ to interrupt your oh so _important _dinner." Utau said sarcastically. ((Is she ever sarcastic around Ikuto? Is she ever even sarcastic at all?))

"U-umm, we are done with d-dinner." Amu said, caustiously, looking at Ikuto and then the guest. Ikuto shot here a small look, that wasn't quite a glare. "Uh... but we do have to...uh... have dessert." She said, making and excuse.

"I will get started on the...ermm... cake now." Amu said, and was about to head into the kitchen...when

"CAKE?!" Someone outside yelled. The door burst open, and there Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Kukai. AMu sweat-dropped.

"Oh, did I mention the others are coming?" Tadase asked in a dumbish voice.

So, can we stay over for cake? Huh huh huh?!" Yaya asked excitedly. Amu looked at Ikuto, who shook his head no. Amu sighed.

"Uh... sorry, I just remembered, we didn't buy enough cake. We only bought enough for...two. Yeah, two." Amu lied, nevously playing with her hands.

"Yeah, so if you could please stop disrupting _us_, _we_ would be happy to kick you out." Ikuto said rudley, leading all five of them to the door.

"Well, _maybe _Hinormari-san, can speak for herself!" Tadase countered, earning a glare from Ikuto and a look from Amu that said _don't go there. _

"Okay, I see we are unwanted by a certain couple. I guess we have to leave the _lovebirds _alone." Tadase said, angrily. He walked out the door, and furiously slammed it. That was not good.

"Um...I guess I will make some...cake." Amu said, leaving the room. In the kitchen she made the vinilla cake with chocolate icing all over it and a few chocolate flowers.

Ikuto entered the kitchen and ate his share. Amu said she didn't want any, so just gave it all to him. Amu went into his bedroom and layed on the pull-out couch in the corner.

A few minutes later Ikuto came in. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She turned to face him. Was that a look of worry on his face. No way! She must have just been imaging it. She turned and muttered a quiet "Nothing."

Amu falt presure on the couch which was now a small bed. "Seriously, what is wrong." He said, looking down at her. He really, for an unknown reason, didn't want it to be about Tadase, but it probaby had smothing to do with him.

"Is it about that kiddy king?" Ikuto asked. He wasn't going to let go of this subject, and she knew it. She hadn't lived in his apartment long, but if one thing was for sure, it was that he hated no true answer, and he had to get a straight-forward answer.

"They all hate me." Amu said in a soft voice. Ikuto frowned at her. He had no idea what to do. That could he do? He did not want to protect that kiddy king and his little hench people.

"They don't...they are just a little mad right now. They will be over it soon." Ikuto said. He had no clue if it was true, but he knew he had to confort the girl almost in tears.

"Okay. Goodnight, Ikuto-kun." Amu said, turning over. Soon she was lightly drifting to sleep. Ikuto got in his bed and also went to bed. He wouldn't be disturbed until early that morning.

At two in the morning thunder and lightning struck. Amu jumped out of her bed. She hated the sound of thunder and the effect of lightning. CRASH! Thare it was again.

Amu went over to Ikuto's bed. "Ikuto-kun?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He asked the shivering girl.

BOOM!

Amu jumped into Ikuto's arms. Just as soon she tried to jump out, but he didn't let her. He sat up and put her in his lap. "It's okay. It is just thunder." He reasured her.

BOOM! She shivered, and he wrapped protective arms around her. "It's okay. Just go to sleep." He said in a hushed tone. A few minutes later, luickily without thunder, Amu was asleep in the warm protection of Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto layed Amu down on the bed beside him. He layed down, and she curled into his warm chest. Ikuto started falling asleep, listening to Amu's steady breathing, with a small smile on his lips.

"Good night, Amu." He said, and kissed her forhead. She curled deaper into his body warmth. He wrapped his arms around her protectivley. _What is this feeling? Do I...love her? _Was Ikuto's last thought, before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his lips still curled with a smile.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Read and Review, Please. Thanks!**

((Thanks so much for the great reviews! I love them! Is Amu really afraid of thunder or lightning. I didn't know, so I just put that in there. Thinks for all the ideas you are giving me!

So, does Ikuto **love **Amu? Does she love him? And what's with the Tadase-Ikuto-Amu love triangle. Which man will win her heart? Read more and Reveiw to find out. (Oh, and you guys and girls are doing awsome on remembering to review! Thanks!))

**_ -Samsafanfic!- _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Away from home: Chapter 6_**

**_Racap: Amu gets freaked out by the thunder and lightning so she goes and gets in bed with Ikuto, who kisses her on the forhead while she is asleep._**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

Ikuto's eyes slowly opened. Again, there was unusual pressure on his chest. He looked down only to find Amu snuggling deeper into his chest. She had a small smile on her face, and she looked so peaceful.

_Like an angel,_ Ikuto thought. His arms were wrapped around her body and her chest was...pressed against his. He blushed lightly when he saw this. ((if perverts do blush that is.))

He glanced at the clock. It was twenty minutes until Amu had to be at school. He really didn't want to wake his sleeping angel thoguh. He now knew it. He did love Amu.

"Amu?" He said softly, shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. Her face flushed. She jumped away from Ikuto.

"S-sorry." She muttered, looking down. _How cute, _Ikuto thought.

"It is twenty minutes till you have to be at school." Ikuto informed. Amu jumped around to get ready. When she was finally ready she ran to Ikuto to say good-bye. She didn't expect him to do what he did.

He bent down and kissed her forhead, earning a huge blush. Amu's face could now rival her hair. "Uh...bye." Amu said, and rushed out the door. _Do I...like him? Does he..like me? _Amu wondered on her way to school. Lukily there wasn't a meeting for the guardians all day today.

**-\-\-\-Iktuo-\-\-\-**

Iktuo jumped in through the open window of Amu's house. He crept to Amu's dresser draws, and stuffed all the contents into a bag. He closed the bag and excited the window. He had Amu's old clothes now. His present for her.

As Ikuto was walking back to his apartment he ran into Yuu Nikaidou. "Look who we have here. Ikuto? What's in the bag?" Nikaidou asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ikuto said coldly.

"I hear that Hinamori-san, or Amu is staying with you. Easter told me to come and get you. You know, bring you to them for your punishment. That is unless you plan on capturing Amu." Nikaidou said. He didn't recieve any reply.

"Okay, Ikuto. Then, I have to bring you in." Nikaidou said.

"It won't be that easy." Ikuto said, and character transformed which he rarley ever does. ((On Character Change, he grows cat ears and his hand turns into a paw with metal claws. This form is known as Black Lynx.))

"Oh, I am so glad to see Black Lynx out on a stroll." Nikaidou said mockingly. Ikuto glared at him, and threw a metal claw in his derection. Nikaidou disapeared. Ikuto looked around. Then everything went black. Nikaidou had gotten behind him and hit his pressure point.

**-When Ikuto is consious-**

Iktuo woke up. His hands were chained behind his back and and he was tied to a chair. He looked around. He was in a small room that looked to be a closet with the light on. He was the only thing in it besides the chair and his chains. ((Clothes to of course!))

"Amu" He thought, frowning. This couldn't be good. The door opened. In walked Utau.

"Sorry, but I had to tell them. You were getting to close to that girl." Utau defended herself. Ikuto glared sharply at her.

"So because you were jelous you betrayed your brother?" Ikuto asked angrily. Utau looked down.

"You love her don't you. You love her, but hate your sister. I wanted to move in, but you said I would only be a bother. So this is your punishment!" Utau exclaimed, glaring slightly at her older brother.

"I loved you but you hated me, right?" Utau continued angrily. HEr fist colided with the wall. "I hate you to, if you hate me!" She exclaimed.

"Yes." Ikuto said, and he only said yes alone.

"What do you mean by saying 'yes'? It could mean anything." Utau told him.

"Yes, I love her." Was all Ikuto said. Utau glare at him.

"Fine, well I will make her pay! She hypnotized you! You're just confused, but once I am done with her, you won't be." Utau said, tearfully.

"Don't touch her or I will kill myself and who ever harms her." Ikuto said, with very ((unusually)) strong emotion. "So don't you dare touch a hair on her head."

Ikuto's eyes widened as he was shocked. "That is enough." Nikaidou's voice said, filling the room. Ikuto looked throught a glass he hadn't noticed before there on the other side of it was Nikaidou, watching the conversation. He had a remote in his hand, that was most likley used to control the bolt of electricity that IKuto had just recieved.

'You said you wouldn't hurt him! You promised you would only bring him here and force him to get to his senses!" Utau exclaimed.

"Well, I lied. If you don't like it then I can chain you up to!" Nikaidou said. Utau didn't say another word but excited the room. He had to find someone to helf her. Her and Ikuto. But she knew that the only person who could help now was the one with three Shugo Chara's. Hinamori Amu. Amu Hinamori. She was the only one that could help now.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Read and Review Please! Thanks! **

((First is first. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers so far! I'm giving a shout out to: INUGIRL Aoi Faith empty-spaces sakura4594 Holly Aoi Hana9 artist-girl731 MewCuxie12 SugarHoney91 and Small Serenity!

Okay, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! Read on! I hope to have another chapter posted by the end of the day!

I hope you liked it! Is there anything I need to change? Personalitys? Add more characters or drama or anything? I need help cause this is my first SHugo Chara! Please keep ofeering up the ideas if you can, they really help! Thanks Guys! And Girls!

**Keep on Rocking! **

**_-Samsafanfic-_**


	7. WARNING: NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY**

Sorry but this is an author note. I am sorry, but I was having difficulties getting my other fanfiction to work, so I had to totally redue it. Luckily I had the documents saved. Sorry for your time. Another chapter will be here soon!

**END OF NOT A CHAPTER**

**_-Samsafanfic_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Away from home: Chapter 8_**

**_Recap: Utau goes to get Amu because she put Ikuto in trouble and only Amu, the one Ikuto loves, can help out in this situation. Partly because she has the three Shugo Chara's. ((Sorry I haven't mentioned them much!))_**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

Amu walked in the apartment. "Ikuto-kun?" She called. She recieved only the reply of her voice echoing back to her, throught the empty apartment. "Where has he gone off to?" Amu asked herself.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door. Amu rushed to answer it, nad at the door he found no other than Utau.

"Um... Ikuto-kun isn't here right now." Amu said nervously, messing with her hands.

"I know! He is with easter, and captured! Help me get him back." Utau demanded, and dragged Amu out of the apartment.

"Hold on, Ikuto-kun has been captured by the organization you guys work for? No way! How do I know it is not just a trick to get me to come with you, so you can steal my Chara's?" Amu asked.

"Because, he is my brother and he..he... he loves you. He was captured, so we have to hurry! Now call your Chara's and they can work with mine!" Utau exclaimed, her eyes a bit teary.

"Ran! Miki! Su! So...how was he captured?" Amu askwed curiously. Utau looked at the ground ashamed. She knew she couldn't tell anyone ever of what had happedned.

"That isn't your buisness really. Now come on! If you go so slow than he will be electracuted a hundred times before we get there!" Utau said, and began dragging Amu, who's guardians popped beside her.

On the way to the easter building Amu told her Chara's what was happening. They all suddenly stopped. They were infront of a maybe two hundred story building that said Easter on it, all over.

"We are here." Utau said. "Iru, character transformation." Utau said, and she was transformed. Utau sprouted bat wings and many wing shaped accessories. _Wow_...Amu thought, looking at Utau before character changing herself.

"Ran, character transformation." Amu said, and transformed into Amulet Heart. The clover decoration of her Humpty Lock changed to the color pink. Amu now wore a pink themed cheerleader costume, that revealed most of her stomach and lsgs.

"Let's go." Utau said, and walked into the building, followed by Amu. Amu followed Utau up flights of stairs and through long hallways. Finall they stopped on probably the thirteenth floor. Hopefully that dind't mean the bad luck would come!

Suddenly Utau stopped. "Shh." She told Amu, and crept toward a door. She motioned for Amu to follow. "On three I will open the door and I will go in. In another eight seconds you follow." Utau commanded. Amu nodded, and waited.

"Three!" Utau said, and rushed into the room. Ikuto gaped at her, while Nikaidou glared.

"So you want to be shocked to, Utau?" Nikaidou said angrily. Utau glared at him.

**eight. seven.**

"None of your buisness, but you are going down." Utau said, and lunged at Nikaidou.

**six. five. four.**

Nikaidou jumped and blocked her attack, Nightmare Lorelei. Nikaidou smirked at her. "It's useless, your just a worthless girl who can sing." Nikaidou spat.

**three. two. **

"Did you actually think you, a wimp could beat me?" Nikaidou said, laughing like a lunitic. He smacked Utau, who went flying into the wall.

**_one! _**

Amu lept from her spot and kicked Nikaidou in an unwanted place. "Stop your blabbering! Do you really believe that you are better than anyone?!" Amu exclaimed, looking down upon the fallen Nikaidou.

Utau got up. She glared at Nikaidou. Then she sweetly...smiled? Don't worry, it was fake, because a second later she whacked himi in the face, succeding in nocking out a tooth.

"Get out of my sight." Utau spat at his feet. "You're not worth my time." She said, and them kicked him.

"Lock on." Amu said. Hearts started pooring out of the Humpty lock. "Open Heart." She said, and then Nikaidou passed out.

"Hm...maybe that works on people. Because if it doesn't...he may be dead now." Amu said, sweatdropping. Then she seriously turned to Ikuto. She quickly undid the chains binding his hands together and the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Thanks Amu... Utau." Ikuto said, caustiously looking at his sister. She blushed and ran up to him.

"Nii-san!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. This was awkward for Ikuto. He was in the room with the girl he loved, and his extremely clingy sister.

"Ja, onii-san!" ((Bye, big brother)) Utau said, and then ran out the door, leaving Amu and Ikuto.

"Uh...so, I guess we should go. Before anyone else comes, I mean." Ikuto said.

"O-okay." Amu said. "It will be quicker through the window, flying." She said. She grabbed Ikuto's hand and then jumped out of the window with him. She began to fly, feeling as light as a feather. On the other hand, Ikuto was freaking.

"Hey! Amu! I can...umm... walk! Yeah... who said I wanted to fly?!" Ikuto asked.

"Oh come on, Ikuto-kun! It is funner to fly!" Amu whined. She was being unusually blunt...strange.

Once at Ikuto's apartment, Amu landed. Ikuto stepped around dizily. Wow, that was why Amu acted crazy the first time she transformed and then looked down...

"Oh no! I am going to be late for work at the ice cream shop! Got to go Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, once she landed. Amu turned to look at Ikuto bur recieved pressure on her lips in stead. He eyes widened. Ikuto was kissing her.

She smiled lightly and kissed back. _I guess I do like him..._ Amu thought. After a minute they pulled away for breath.

"Uh...so... I got to go to work I guess..." Amu said, and then rushed off.

_That felt good. _Both of the two were thinking. _I think we should do that again._

**-At Amu's work- **

"What would you like?" Amu asked the person at the table.

"A kiss." The person answered. Amu looked at the person and gasped.

"Tadase-kun?" She asked. He stood up and dragged her out of the restraunt. Outside he whispered in her ear the words she used tp dream of. "I love you." He whispered.

He pushed her against the wall and Amu noticed something. "Tadase! You're drunk!" She told him.

"So what if I am. Now kiss me!" Tadase said, pushing her harder against the wall. He moved his lips nearer to hers.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She exlaimed and pushed him away. She ran back into the restraunt. She sat in the corner and began crying softly.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Thanks! Read and Review! Please! **

((How do you like it? Is it alright. I have an idea for the next chapter already. But, please help any way.

Thanks for the reviews. I messed up so some people can't find this anymore. :(! Well, thanks!))  
**_-Samsafanfic_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Away from home: Chapter 8_**

**_Recap: Amu finds out she loves Ikuto and kisses him._** **_Tadase gets drunk and trys to kiss Amu, who refused. Amu goes to a corner and cries. _**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

Oh, and this is not part of the fic. : INUGIRL I had to redo the story because of a big mistake so, that is why all my old reviews are gone! :)

Amu walked out of the now closed restraunt. It was dark outside and ver cold. "I've been waiting, Amu." A voice from the shadows said. Amu jumped in suprise, and looked around.

"Over here." The voice said again. She turned and saw Tadase a meter away from her.

"Tadase? What is wrong with you!?" Amu exclaimed, backing up a few steps.

"I just wanted to have some fun." Tadase said, taking a few unbalenced steps toward Amu. Amu turned around and ran, as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going until she got there.

Amu was at the place where she went on her first date with Tadase. The Aquarium. She looked behind her. Tadase was there.

She ran up to the vines on the side of the building, and begain climbing them. Soon she was on the roof. Then she thoguht she was safe, until she noticed Tadase had climbed up also.

She backed up slowly. "Why?" She asked her old crush.

"Because, you kissed Ikuto, so you have to kiss me. Don't say you didn't, because I was passing when you did." Tadase said. "Then I went and got a few drinks, to wash away my sorrow, and now I realize that you should only blong to me and me alone.

"Tadase! Get to your scences!" Amu yelled, backing up a few steps. Tadase moved forward.

"I am at my scences! All my 'sences' want is you." Tadase told her, moving forward more. Amu moved backwords, and began falling. She had stepped a step to far. Either she had, or Tadase had.

Suddenly Amu felt tight arms grip around her. Thud.

Ikuto landed gracefully on the ground with Amu in his arms. He sighed in releif. "You okay?" He asked. Amu smiled, and kissed Ikuto on the cheek, taking him by suprise.

"Amu." He said smiling at her. Tadase climbed off the roof. "I'm not done with you, Amu." Tadase said.

"WTH? Kiddy king is crazy?" ((we all knew that. lol.)) Ikuto said.

"He is...drunk." Amu told Ikuto in a low voice. Ikuto frowned.

"Why would the kiddy king start drinking now? He isn't even of age! You, him, and that other Nadeshiko or whatever girl are all 15. What's her name is 14 and that soccer guy is sixteen. I am seventeen and still can't drink!" Ikuto exclaimed. ((Okay, so Amu, Tadase & Nadeshiko are 15. Yaya is 14. I forgot his name, but he plays soccer, is 16. Ikuto is 17. (unmentioned) Utau is 16.))

Amu frowned eat Tadase. Suddenly she had the idea to wake him up."PRINCE!" She exclaimed in a high-pitch, girly voice.

Tadase's eyes turned a bright red. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" He yelled. "I AM NOT A MERE LOW-LIFE PRINCE! I AM THE KING. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, THE PERSON WHO WILL FIND THE EMBRYO AND RULE THE WORLD!"

Ikuto and Amu sweat dropped. "He should be back to normal in a bit.

**-In a bit-**

Tadase was looking down at the floor. "Sorry about that." He said to Amu shyly. Amu smiled at him, brightly.

"I am used to it by now, Tadase-kun." Amu said, smiling at her friend.

"S-still... I shouldn't have been so...reckless." Tadase said. Ikuto who was waiting for the end of his rant, but as we all know, Ikuto is not a patient person.

"She gets it!" He finally told Tadase, after he was ranting for about ten minutes. Tadase looked down.

"Okay, so see you at school tomorrow." Tadase finished, and smiled at Amu. He then left Ikuto's apartment.

"So..." Amu said, tying to start a conversation. "Uh...thanks, Ikuto-kun. For...you know... saving me." Amu said, looking down.

"It's nothing." Ikuto said. "After all, I have always fone it. Watching over you from the shadows is a bit hard."

"You were... watching out for me?" Amu asked. Of course he was. She just realized it. When ever she was depressed he would be there, and tease her, make fun of her, and yet make her fill better. He always had protected her from the world, even when she was his enemy and was passed out on the bench.

"Thanks." Amu said, and hugged Ikuto. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"You are way to sappy." He told her. She smiled.

"I know, but I am with you, so I can be!" She said cheerfully. He smiled slightly at her and then rolled his eyes again.

"You are such a child, Amu." He told her. Amu's smile widened.

"I know I am, but you are two, mister, I can't get wet or I will die." Amu told him.

"True, but I got wet for you in the rain when you were injured." Ikuto countered. Amu smiled.

"But that's because I am special, and your beautiful angel. I shine brighter than the stars!" Amu told him. Iktuo rolled his eyes.

"You are way to full of yourself." He informed her, but he only recieved a smile in return.

"Wow, look! It is already one in the morning!" Amu told him. "I have to go to bed, or I won't get up for school tomorrow!"

They both headed for the bedroom. "Amu, you ca sleep on the other side of my bed. It is softer than the couch." Ikuto told her. Amu flushed. She would sleep next to Ikuto?

"Uh...sure." She said softly, and got into her pajama's. She then got into one side of Ikuto's bed, leaving room for him.

"Oh, Ikuto! I just remembered! It is only a week untill Christmas!" Amu told him, as he climbed into bed next to her.

_Crud...What will I get her/him._ were there thoughts on the subject.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **

((Hey guys and girls! Thanks for all of the awsome revies! Do you like what is happening? Will you please give me ideas? I can't think of anything to hapen next!

Well, thanks again. The next one should be posted by tonight at the most. Thank you all, and again, please review!))

**_-":"-Samsafanfic-":"-_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Away from home: Chapter 8_**

**_Recap: Amu is saved when she is falling off a building by, guess who, Ikuto. Then Ikuto tells her that they can sleep in the same bed, and so they are. _**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER **

It was finally Saturday! It wasn't exactly nice outside, since it was freezing, but it was the time to buy Christmas presents.

Ikuto, the eariler riser, went out first. he left a note for Amu that said: _Had to go somewhere. Be back soon._

He went to the **Alasta Mall **in the center of the city. It had a special section donated to total christmas stuff. He would definatley find presents in there. But...what did Amu really even like?

He took a few ally ways as a shortcut to the mall. He was about to be on the main street, when he heard a noise behind him. Ikuto looked back to see a small girl, maybe three or four. She had light aburn hair that was in two small pig tails. She also had golden eyes, that looked identical to Amu's.

With the girl was a man. The man had a dark straw colored hair, and a mad expression on his face. He green eyes sparkedled dangeorously. "It doesn't matter why Amu left, Ami." He said to the girl in a stern voice.

"She just didn't want to stay with us!" He told the girl, named Ami. Hold on, Ami? Amu? THat was Ami and Amu's father? The one that beet Amu? And Amu's younger sister, Ami?

"But daddy, Amu-chan and her shogu kara things wouldn't wleave uz! We ares her fawmily!" Ami told her dad. She seemed at loss of the sparkle Amu told him she always had.

The man slapped Ami on her cheek. "AMI! I won't put up wit hthis uncute behavior! You were so cute before mommy died and Amu left!" The man told his daughter, who now had a red mark on her face.

"Daddy...why did you hit me?" Ami asked the man, ing a voice that told she was about to break out in tears.

"Because! Now that Amu is gone, you will be the one I hit! I hate you just as much as her! You lost your cuteness, just as she lost her coolness! And it is your mothers fault! She did it to both of you!" He said, and hit Ami on the face again.

He pushed Ami down, but by now Ikuto had come to his scense, and caught Ami. "Are you alright, Ami?" He asked the young girl.

Ami looked at him for a second and then cried, "I want Ami-chan!" The man sneered at his daughters actions. Then he turned to Ikuto.

"You can have her. Just never bring her near me again, or she is dead!" He told Ikuto, and then he walked back out of the allyway, smiling the happiest smile, like nothing had happened.

"Daddy." Ami cried, hugging onto Ikuto's arm. ((She could reach it because he was bent down.))

_Well...I guess I will have to shop tomorrow... _Ikuto thought, and started walking home with the crying girl in his arms.

"Do you want to see Amu?" He asked her. Ami looked at him brightly, though she was still crying.

"Y-You know Amu-chan, mister?" Asked Ami in a happy voice.

Ikuto smiled to himself. "Yes, I actually do. She's been living with me since your dad kicked her out." Ikuto told Ami.

"D-Daddy k-kicked Amu-chan o-o-owt?" Ami asked Ikuto, curiously. Ikuto looked at Ami's sad face and sighed.

"Yes, he did." Ikuto informed, and then stopped infront of his apartment. "She is in here, probably still sleeping."

Ami smiled, the first real smile since she had come out of the ally-way. "Amu-chan!" She exclaimed, and then knocked on the door.

Ikuto smiled at her actions, and pulled out his key, unlocking the door. Ami smiled at him once they were inside.

"Where is Amu-chan?" She asked. Ikuto motioned Ami to follow him, to his room. ((He had put her down outside the apartment.))

Both Ikuto and Ami went into the bedroom. There on Ikuto's bed was the sleeping figure of Amu. Ami lept with joy and ran over to Amu.

"Amu-nii-chan!" She called, and jumped on Amu. Amu's eyes fluttered open. she looked down at the clinging figure, and smiled.

"Ami-chan?" She asked. Ami smiled at Amu, still hugging her.

Ikuto was just watching this scene, standing at the door frame. "So..." he finally spoke, getting both of the girls attention.

"Another house guest?" Ikuto asked Amu, who smiled at him. Ami smiled at him and then her sister. Then she got a devilish glint in her eye.

"Amu-nii-chan's got a boyfriend!" She exclaimed louodly. Amu blushed a dark red, which Ami saw.

"So it is true?" She asked, with a smile.

"Well..." Amu started, and "Yes." Ikuto finished. "I am her boyfriend."

Ami smiled again. "Amu-nii-chan's got a boyfriend, and he is older! Amu-nii-chan had a boy friend and he is older!" She chanted.

Amu's blush became a violent red. "Ami!" She exclaimed, whacking her sister genly on the head.

"Hey, Hey, onii-chan! Where are your shogu kara things?!" Ami asked. Amu looked around.

"Hm... I wonder where they have been lately...Hey Ami, if I give them to you are you going to squish them?" Amu said playfully.

"Of courwse not!" Ami said innocently. Amu sighed.

"Ran, Miki, Suu?" She called her Shugo Chara's. "Yoru." Ikuto added.

Four figures appeared. Ran, the small one in the red cheerleading outfit, who is good at sports. Miki, the one that is blue and is good at arts and crafts, and Suu. The one that had the green outfit, and is good at cooking.

"Shogu kara's! And a new one to!!" Ami said, grabbing all four of the Chara's.

"NO AMU! Save us! Why did you give us to Ami...again? Did we ever do anything to you?" All of Amu's Chara's asked, where as Yoru just said, "Oh my god! It is a killer girl!"

"Well, there was this once when you three did eat all of the food, and I had to say I had a party without permission and got grounded, nad then that time when..." Amu started explaining to he Shugo Chara's, who glared at her.

"Ikuto! Save me!" Yoru cried.

"No, remember that once when you drank all the milk, and Utau blamed it on me?" Ikuto started.

"Utau?" Ami asked. "You mewn tat awzome singer?" Ikuto sighed. Another fan of Utau's?

"I wawn to be just like her when I grow up!" Ami explained, happily.

"Hey, you said you wanted to be just like me when you grew up!" Amu said.

"Well, that was when you bought me ice cream!" Ami told her sister. Then she started running around, Amu chasing her.

"So I bought that for nothin'!" Amu exclaimed, as she ran after Ami. Ami smiled.

"No, you bwought it for your cuwt and innocent baby sister!" Ami told Ami, who rolled her eyes.

"Sure..." Amu said, still chasing Ami.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **

((So, what do you think. Someone told me I should bring back in Amu's family, because peace couldn't be going on at her house. Thanks for the ideas! Now Ami also lives with Ikuto...this may be mayham...((Is that how you spell it?)) but, it may also be funny.

So, what will happen in Ikuto's small apartment, now filled with three people? What will be bought and recieved for christmas? Stay tune to find out! Review and I will write more! Thanks!))

**_This is my longest chapter yet!_**

**_Monkeys Rule!_**

_**(-) Samsafanfic (-) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Away from home: Chapter 8_**

**_Recap: Amu and Ami's dad abuses Ami, and then gives her to Ikuto. Then Ami goes with Ikuto, and see's her nee-chan. ((I accidently put nii-chan in the other chapter, which means older brother. Sorry.))_**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER **

"Wake up onee-chan!" Ami yelled, jumping on Ikuto's bed. "Wake up! It's christmas eve tomorrow, and you still haven't gotten presents!" Ami informed. "And, your boyfriend isn't here, he said he had to go somewhere!"

Amu sighed, getting out of the shared bed. "Fine. We can go shopping now." Amu told her sister, and so they got ready, ((Ami now had clothes there)) and left.

Or, they were about to leave when Amu spotted Yoru. She remebered, she had no clue what Ikuto liked. "Yoru?" She asked the cat who was currently drinking milk.

"What do you want?" Yoru asked, bluntly.

"Uh... what does Ikuto like?" She asked the tiny cat.

"Why should I tell you?" Yoru asked.

"Because, if you do I will give you half a bag of cat-nip." Amu said, smiling at the cat. His eyes widened and his ears twitched.

"Make it a whole bag, and you have got a deal nyaa" Yoru said. He was such a...cat.

"Fine, deal. Now what does he like, or want for Christmas?" Amu asked impatiently. Ami sat down in a near-by chair, waiting for her sister.

"He said he has been wanting a new violen or a new bow nyaa" Yoru informed.

"Okay, I will buy your cat-nip while I am out." Amu promised, leaving with Ami.

"Don't forget nyaa!" Yoru called after her.

Ikuto looked over the shelfs. _Amu's Shugo Chara's said she liked glass angels and porsolen angels... _He saw a sign that said "Glass iteams." This was easy...

He walked into the small shop. A woman came up to him, blushing slightly. "Uhh...what may I do for you sir?" She asked, blushing harder.

Ikuto rolled his eyes at the girls antics. "Do you have any glass or porcolen angels for my _girlfriend?_" He asked, purposley stretching the last word.

"Oh...yeah, come here." She said in a plain voice, leading him over to a locked up case.

"They are all in here." She said, opening the case and taking out several glass or porsolen angels.

"Thanks." He said, looking over all of them. Most of them had strange expressions, or a bad body shape. He finally narrowed it down to two.

One was wearing a long velvet blue dress. It's eyes were a beautiful dark blue, bringy out it's hair. The body portions were a bit off though.

The other one had a red satin dress, blue eyes and red hair. It was looking down, praying. It was a bit boring. He would have wanted to give her something better than this.

He looked around more. Then he saw it. It caught his eye, and he thought it was a real, very undergrown, person. It looked exactly like Amu! It's hair was red, and it had golden orbs. It was wearing a beautiful silky dark blue dress, that reached the floor. It was perfect!

"Umm... can I have this one?" He asked, showing it to the woman. She looked at him suprised.

"Sir, you do realize that that is the most expensive one, don't you?" The lady asked.

"So...I have enough." Ikuto said, handing her a debit card. It was his Easter debit card, that had Easter's account money on it. He was no longer in Easter, but he had the card, so why not use it?

"Ok...would you like that wrapped then?" She asked, offering him a dark blue and red rapping paper.

"Sure." He said, handing the mini Amu to the woman. She carefully wrapped it, and put a white bow on it.

"Here." She said, and handed the present back to Ikuto.

Ikuto left, and headed to the toy department. From what Amu had told him about Ami, was that she loved cute things.

Ikuto ended up buying two dolls for Ami. He also bought presents for the Chara's. He bought a clover for Su, a new pair of pom-poms for Ran and a drawing pad for Miki. For his Shugo Chara he bought a small pack of cat-nip and yarn.

On his way home he bought a tree, and then a necklace caught his eyes. It was gold and it had a blue stones all over it. It was a fabulous necklace! Ikuto bought it for Amu, to go along with the angel.

Amu finally found it. The perfect violen! It was very shiny and the strings were strong. It came with a bow and a case. The entire set was quite expensive, actually, ver expensive, however Amu bought it.

She had it wrapped in a snow white that had cat prints on it.

Next she got Ami's present. She decided on a doll and a entire wardrobe for it.

Then she found presents for the Chara's. For Yoru he got a toy mouse, alonog with the cat nip she had promised. For Miki she got a small art set. For Ran she got a new cheerleading outfit, and for Su she got a large cook-book.

_Hopefully they like it... _She thought.

Ami had been with Amu the whole time. She didn't see Amu get her present, though she knew she had.

She got everyone a peice of gum from a store. She bought a pack that had seven in it, one for Su, Miki, Ran, Yoru, Ikuto, Amu, and herself.

That was all the shopping she had to do.

Once Ikuto got home her realized that there was a small tree in the house, decorated with a bunch of ornaments.

"What is this, Yoru?" He asked his 'pet'.

"Amu's three Shugo Chara's put it up for presents to go under." Yoru explained, sipping his milk.

Ikuto put the purchase presents under the tree. Soon Amu and Ami were home, and put there purchased items under the tree.

Later that night Ami jumped in bed. "Good night onee-chan, uncle-kun." She said happily.

"Uncle-kun?" Amu asked confused, pointing at Ikuto.

"Yep! Nee chan and uncle-kun are married!" Ami explained, smiling at her sister. Amu blushed a dark shad of red.

Ami was just to innocent for he own good! She was cute, but also annoying at times. Especially on the subject of her sister's boyfriend.

"We are not married, Ami-chan!" Amu exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Yet." Ikuto's voice whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Amu's blushed turned a violent red at this comment.

"We will be married someday, because you are my girlfriend and my favorite person." Ikuto told Amu when they were in bed. Ami was lightly snoring in the corner or the pull-out couch, indiacting she was asleep.

"Yeah, yeah. You are my boyfriend you pervert." Amu told him. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist.

"I am not a pervert. Or, if I am, I am only to and for you." Ikuto informed, kissing Amu's forhead and pulling her closer.

"Sure..." Amu said, and in a few minutes she was asleep. Soon after Ikuto fell into a peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **

So, what do you think. Someone told me I mispelled onee-chan, as onii-chan, so thanks. Thanks for the help, everyone! Now Ami also lives with Ikuto...and the christmas presents are bought.

What will happen in on christmas eve and day? What mayham will occur? Stay tune to find out! Review and I will write more! Thanks!))

**_(R&R) Samsafanfic (R&R)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Away from home: Chapter 8_**

**_Recap: Amu and Ikuto bought christmas presents. Amu still has to go out again to by the Guardians of the school there presents. _**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER **

Amu looked around the shelfs. Then she spotted it. The perfect present for Kukia. It was a signed soccer ball with many profecinal soccer player's signitures on it.

_I think I should go to the candy shop now and get Yaya's present. _Amu thought, buying the soccer ball. She walked around the mall for a few minutes before she saw the pefect gift for Tadase. It was a crown and a staff, with a royal cape and outfit.

Amu smiled, walking into the costume store and purchasing Tadase's gift. She again started heading to the candy shop, for Yaya's present.

Once there she looked around for a few minutes. Finally she spotted a large chocolate set, and headed to the checkout line.

On her way something bright and colorful caught her eye. It was a thick cook-book that had each page a different color of the rainbow.

_Hmm... Nadeshiko does like to cook...I guess I will get her that. _Amu thought, and then checked out with the to presents.

On her way home Amu spotted The four guardians together. She walked over to them, presents still in hand.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked the four.

"Oh, Amu. We called you, but it said your phone had been disconnected. We figured it was because of your dad." Kukia said, smiling at Amu.

"Eww!! Are though's presents Yaya sees?" Yaya asked, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, they are your christmas presents. I thought I should go ahead and give them to you, sense we won't see each other tomorrow." Amu explained, handing them each a wrapped present.

"That's strange, we all brought are presents and were about to bring it to you." Tadase inputted, handing Amu his present. The rest followed in suit.

"So, want to open them at the same time?" Yaya asked in an excited voice.

"Sure." Everyone said at the same time.

They started ripping open the packages. Kukia had gotten Amu a soccer ball and a tiips on soccer manual. Nadeshiko got her a long pink komono with flowers on it and a white fan with pink flowers on it. Yaya got her an all you can eat cupon at their favorite cake place. And finally, Tadase got her a gold necklace with red hearts on it.

"Thanks!" She told everyone, who also thanked her for there gifts.

"Well, I have to go. It is my turn to cook dinner, so I need to run to the store and get some food." Amu said, giving her friends a last smile and going in the direction of the market.

"Man, so she still can't realize you like her?" Kukia asked Tadase, shaking his head side to side. "She is so dense."

"Hey, it is fine Kukia. I think she already like... _him _anyway." Tadase said sadly, watching Amu's figure disapear as she walked farther and farther away.

Amu carried home the heavy shopping bags. It wasn't her fault she got so much, it was just it was all on sale! Everything in the store was 75 off! I mean, this opprotunity only came once or twice a year, three times is you are lucky.

She walked into the apartment and maranated the steak. Yes, steak. They would have a feast tonight, because it was christmas eve. She walked around the kichen, making the potatoes and salads.

She hurried outside to the grill and began cooking the steak. Soon, everything was done, and she called everyone in the kitchen to eat.

Once Amu set the plate in front of Ami, she was accused, "You burnt it! It is all brownish- black!"

"Ami-chan, steak is supposed to be that color." Amu explained to her sister, sitting down.

"Eww, steak is uwgly then!" Ami told. Amu sighed. She knew what her mother would have said. So she said so.

"Ami, it is not 'uwgly' it is 'ugly or nasty.'" Amu told her sister. Ami looked down at her plate.

"You are to much like mommy." Ami told Amu sadly. Amu looked down to.

"Mom would have had want you to know your grammer. She was always telling you how to say words when she wasn't working on her magazine." Amu told her sister.

"I gwess... I mean ga-guess." Ami said, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. Suddenly her eyes shined brightly!

"Just like mommy's!" Ami said happily, quickly eating the rest of her potatoes. Ikuto watched this, an amused look on his face.

Amu took Ami's plate away, and began cutting the stake in tiny peices. "What are you doing?" Ami asked curiously.

"Cutting it up so you can eat it." Amu explained, putting the plate back in front of Ami.

"Thanks onee-chan!" Ami said happily, eating the steak.

"What, you won't cut up mine?" Ikuto asked Amu. Amu rolled her eyes.

"You can do it yourself." She told him, cutting up her own steak.

"Okay, but it won't be my fault if the knife slips out of my hand." Ikuto said, smiling.

"Fine!" Amu said, grabbing Ikuto's plate and cutting the steak. Sometimes Ikuto was sooo annoying, and childish. Oh well.

Amu set Ikuto's plate back in front of him once the stake was cut. Well, at least he wasn't asking her to-

"Will you feed me to?" Ikuto asked, a slightly amused smile was on his face. -nevermind.

Amu's eye twitched. "You can feed yourself!" She yelled at him.

Ikuto frowned and pouted. "Fine, then I can't eat it, and I won't! I am hungry though, but I won't ever eat dinner again!" He excliamed childishly. Ami was giggling to herself, while eating her meal with an entertaining 'movie'.

Amu rolled her eyes, took Iktuo's fork, stabbed a peice of steak, and shoved it in his mouth. Ikuto smiled and chewed, but wasn't finished with this peice before another one came.

_I guess I have made her angry. _Iktuo thought, still chewing the peices in his mouth, when her recived a mouthful of potatoes. Ikuto raised his hands in defeat, signalling he could and definatley would feed himself.

Amu smiled, and calmly began eating her own dinner. Soon everyone was finished, and off to bed.

Well, one thing was for sure. It sure was going to be crazy sharing an apartment with the two female siblings.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **

((The next chapter will be Christmas. Sorry this one took so long, but I started watching a new anime series called Hime-chan no Ribbon, and completely forgot! I had to finish it, which I just did. I hope to get the next chapter up soon!

How do you like it? Please tell me in your review! Thank you again, so much! Read and enjoy the next chapter which I hope to be up soon!))

**_() -Samsafanfic- ()_**


	13. The End

**_Away from home: Chapter 8_**

**_Recap: Amu bought the guardians of the schools christmas presents and gave them to them on christmas eve. Tadase admits he likes Amu, but not derectly to her. Ikuto makes Amu cut his steak for dinner and feed him. They all go to bed and now finally the day of Christmas has arrived. PRESENT TIME!_**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER **

"Give me mine!" Ami said jumping up in down. She was referring to her Christmas presents from her onee-chan and 'uncle'-kun.

Amu sighed, setting two packages in front of her baby sister, who excidedly jumped.

"Yay! Presents, presents, open them up and see what is inside!" Ami exclaimed, as she tore the paper from her Christmas presents.

She pulled out both Amu and Ikuto's gifts, and brightly smiled.

"Thanks onee-chan!" She said, giving her sister a big hug.

"Thanks uncle-kun!" Ami said, running up to him and tackling him in a big hug... a funny sight... very funny.

Ikuto was frozen, while Amu was laughing at his expression. It was just a hug for petes sake, but he looked like he was struck by lightning.

Finally, once Ami let go, he regained proper posture. Amu still was giggling, earning a stern look, not a glare, but a look, from Ikuto.

She brushed the smile off her face, and handed Ikuto her present. He noticed it was rather heavier than the average present... what could this mean?

Ikuto slowly opened a present and stared at it, eyes wide in shock. "You bought this?!" He asked in a confused manner.

"Yep." Amu replied, smiling at him.

"I am going to go play with Carol!" Ami said, and ran outside, slamming the door behind her.

"Uh...thanks?" Ikuto said awkwardly. Amu smiled.

"here." IKuto said, handing Amu her present. Amu unwrapped the delacate paper, setting it aside. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a beautiful angel...wow!

"THANKS!" She exclaimed, and ran up to Ikuto, hugging him.

Ikuto then handed her the necklace and put it on her neck. "Oh, and one more thing." He said, and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He kneeled down on a knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

Amu awoke with a start. She looked around the room. The stench of hospital rooms filled her nose.

"She is awake!" A voice screamed, a womans voice. Amu looked up, only to see her mother, standing over her, crying.

"M-m-mommy?" Amu asked weakly.

"Honey...I am so glad you are okay!" Amu's mother said.

**To Be Continued**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks! **

**CLIFHANGER AND END OF THE STORY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**_Thank you my lovely readers. Now I will start a new Shugo Chara!_**

**_-!- Samsafanfic -!-_**


End file.
